Forging Gold and Sleeping Dragon
by Cirdan
Summary: Bday fic for Sothis. Maglor and Kongming chat. Knowledge of Three Kingdoms is required to more fully appreciate this fic.


Standard disclaimer: All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII.  
  
Dedication: This fic is for Sothis' bday (March 1). I'm out of the bday fic writing business, but Sothis inspired me. When I first conceived of this story, it was for the Maglor in history challenge, and I didn't write it because I figured no one would know the reference to Three Kingdoms. If you find Silmarillion/Three Kingdoms interesting, check out Sothis' "To Tell of a Boy."  
  
Forging Gold and Sleeping Dragon  
  
Forging Gold came to visit Sleeping Dragon the day after the Imperial Uncle had left. Of course, by then, Sleeping Dragon had also returned.  
  
"Welcome," Sleeping Dragon said with a slight smile. "I'm afraid that you've just missed meeting royalty. The Imperial Uncle came to pay me a visit. Our friend met him upon the mountain as he left, and they exchanged some words. Unfortunately, I was away and have only now just returned, so I also missed him."  
  
Forging Gold laughed. "How unfortunate indeed. But I'm afraid that royalty does not impress me."  
  
"I didn't think so." Sleeping Dragon had long suspected Forging Gold of being more than the usual eccentric Taoist.  
  
Forging Gold sipped quietly on his tea and then asked, "What did he want with you?"  
  
"Can you not guess?"  
  
"Men's minds are easy to read." Was it any wonder that Sleeping Dragon suspected Forging Gold of being something other than a Man? Forging Gold spoke, "Let me guess then. Someone must have recommended you to him. His battle with the usurper is going badly, and he seeks to recruit men of genius to aid his cause. Can there be any doubt that this is his intention?"  
  
Sleeping Dragon laughed. "My thoughts are the same as yours. I believe that was his goal as well."  
  
"And what will you do? The land is in turmoil, and the Imperial Uncle seeks to set things right again." Forging Gold's eyes flashed like stars for a moment. It seemed to Sleeping Dragon that he could read his fate in that short moment.  
  
"I have read the stars, and I believe that the Imperial Uncle's attempts to set the kingdom to peace are valiant but futile." Sleeping Dragon set his fan of crane feathers down beside him. "If I may inquire, what is your opinion of the situation?"  
  
Forging Gold smiled ruefully. "Surely you are asking me for the future if you speak so openly." He looked distant for a moment then returned to the conversation. "You are correct in your reading of the skies."  
  
Sleeping Dragon nodded and thanked his guest for his esteemed insight.  
  
---  
  
Soon after the Imperial Uncle's second visit, Forging Gold again came to see Sleeping Dragon. The timing was uncanny but typical of Forging Gold. After they'd exchanged some pleasantries, Sleeping Dragon showed Forging Gold the letter that the Imperial Uncle had written.  
  
Forging Gold nodded. "What is your view of the letter?"  
  
"I intended to ask you the same!" Sleeping Dragon chuckled but then said seriously, "He sounds sincere in his desire to restore the kingdom and bring peace to the people."  
  
Forging Gold raised one fine eyebrow. "Are you actually tempted to aid the Imperial Uncle in his task?"  
  
Sleeping Dragon sighed. "History is cyclical. A country long divided will unite, and a country long united will divide. I was born at this tumultuous time of the country's decline, but I desire only to be a common tiller of the soil. To go about and speak with friends of philosophical matters appeals to me more than the glory of war."  
  
"Then why show me the letter at all?" asked Forging Gold.  
  
Sleeping Dragon looked to the window. The cluster of stars shone brightly, as they always seemed to when Forging Gold visited. He realized that he had to be honest to Forging Gold's inquiry.  
  
"A person can be taught to say the 'right' things," Sleeping Dragon said after a while. "Learned men will know how to phrase their ambitions such that they seem noble despite ulterior motives. Perhaps I need to meet the Imperial Uncle to know if he is, indeed, sincere."  
  
"Then you are tempted," Forging Gold said triumphantly. "Are you sure you want to know? Twice already you have avoided him, by chance it would seem, but chance is nothing but fate in another guise. The third visit may be your undoing."  
  
To that, Sleeping Dragon had no answer.  
  
---  
  
On the night that the Imperial Uncle at last convinced Sleeping Dragon to be his military advisor, Forging Gold again came to see Sleeping Dragon.  
  
"Surely this is a dream," Sleeping Dragon said, "for I fell asleep after long hours of speech with the Imperial Uncle."  
  
Forging Gold shrugged. "A dream or a memory or a vision of the future. But I did not come to discuss such philosophy with you. You have made your decision?"  
  
Sleeping Dragon nodded. "I have. If he were a lesser man, I would not follow him, but he is sincere and has a good heart. Such a lord is rare."  
  
"But you have seen the skies. The kingdom will fall, and your endeavors will be in vain." Forging Gold made no attempt to lighten the truth of fate.  
  
After a time, Sleeping Dragon answered, "I have read the stars. There is a chance that the Imperial Uncle will succeed."  
  
"A small chance," Forging Gold said dismissively. Sleeping Dragon knew that he was not lying. The chance was almost miniscule.  
  
"Nevertheless, I will use what small talents were granted to me to aid the Imperial Uncle," Sleeping Dragon said. "The road must be trod. He is genuine in his purpose, and for that, I will toil like the oxen toil in order to help him achieve his goal."  
  
"And so you will leave the peace of your secluded mountain dwelling," Forging Gold said.  
  
Sleeping Dragon nodded. "I will. How can I live comfortably when I know that such a great man is set on helping the people?"  
  
Now, it was Forging Gold's turn to become thoughtful. He said in wistful voice, "Yes, I suppose that's the reason we left too. Regardless of what others might say, we came to Middle-earth to aid our kin."  
  
"The wrongs that I will do shall shorten my life, and the wrongs that you did seems to have lengthened yours."  
  
"Perhaps, then, my wrongs have already been repaid." Forging Gold smiled. His eyes were intensely bright, and there seemed to be a light surrounding him. "I will give this to you," Forging Gold said, handing some texts to Sleeping Dragon. "Long shall your road be, but perhaps this will help you. It will teach you to change the winds so that they might blow in your favor."  
  
Sleeping Dragon refused the gift, but Forging Gold insisted. Then Forging Gold became still brighter until, at last, he reached enlightenment and disappeared entirely from this world.  
  
Sleeping Dragon awakened to find the texts beside him. The Imperial Uncle was still sleeping. Sleeping Dragon rose quietly so as to not wake him and then went out to the gardens. In the Heavens, one star in particular shone brightest, and Sleeping Dragon was certain that it was Forging Gold's guiding star.  
  
Notes: Forging Gold is Maglor. Sleeping Dragon is Zhuge Kongming. And this takes place when Liu Bei visits Kongming three times to try to recruit him. 


End file.
